The present invention relates to a limb exerciser, and more particularly to a simple, convenient, and portable limb exerciser of which an inner wheel is turned by either the feet or the hands of a user to frictionally contact a housing of the exerciser to produce rotation resistance.
A diversity of new exercising equipments are constantly researched and developed due to the need in physiotheraphy and the limited places available for outdoor sports. One of such exercising equipments is the exerciser bicycle which is generally used as a physical fitness equipment and/or a rehabilitation exerciser. Such exerciser bicycle must be located at some place for use and storage while it is not easily portable and can not be used by hands. That is, such exerciser bicycle has only limited function and therefore, can not meet the nowaday need in the multipurpose exerciser. Most equipments for hand exercise or hand rehabilitation are separately designed and manufactured.
Another factor that prevents people from taking exercise constantly is that the exercise is frequently interrupted by trip, limited place, etc. Moreover, the quantity of exercising equipments in hospitals for physiotheraphy is usually out of proportion to the numbers of patients requiring such equipments.
It is therefore desirable to develop an exercising equipment which is easily portable, suitable for use at any place, and can be manufactured and purchased at low cost.